The Dragon Flight award
by Rainbowpup0319
Summary: About a year later after Hiccup had shown everyone how to Train a Dragon, it was time to go back to Dragon Training. . . but not for the reason the teens think. HiccupXAstrid TuffnutXOC Rated T for language and stuff
1. Meet Allegra & Infee

**This wonderful story takes place a year after Hiccup becomes the 'hero' of Berk I do not own any characters and/or dragons used in this production except Allegra and Infee. (i wish i owned Dreamworks and all the stuff that comes with it! XD)**

* * *

"Well you guys, I am proud to announce that 'Dragon Training' has been changed . . . a lot!" Gobber said looking at the teen Vikings in the Viking training zone. "How did it change?" Fishlegs asked. Although he was the one with the brains, he still was never on the 'same page' as everyone else.

"Ok instead of you guys training to kill your first dragon, you are now competing for the 'Dragon Flight Award'. "What's that?" not the smartest but had an idea brewing, Snotlout asked. "Well it officially lets you be the guardian of the sky. When they heard that the kids went crazy.

"But you have another member to compete up against. "Oh yeah who is that?" The incredible Astrid asked. Allegra walked out from behind the entrance gate. Allegra was shy and didn't say too much to the teens.

"This is your new recruit, Allegra. Make her feel welcome cause she is VERY shy." They all happily welcomed the new girl but all she said was hi or bye. It looked like she was depressed and scared.

After Training, Allegra went out to the fields and the gang followed her. They saw her lying on the ground crying all by herself. Or that's what they thought. She was really laying next to her dragon, Infee. The reason that no one saw Allegra's dragon was that the dragon was a new breed called the Invisible Fighter who was probably the gang's dragons; combined! That's how strong Infee was.

Allegra was happy to be near her dragon. Her dragon protected her from anything and everything. Infee knew that Allegra was afraid to talk to people and was very shy. Allegra whispered to her dragon that she had to go to lunch and she would be back soon with a ton of fish. Allegra decided to sit by herself and she was reading a book. Allegra and Infee knew it was way more than a book. Infee's thoughts would be put into words in the book and it would be read as a note to Allegra. Allegra simply wrote in the book to reply to Infee and that's the most efficient way for them to talk to each other.

"Hey, my name is Tuffnut but you can call me Tuff. What's your name?" Allegra looked at Tuff and said, "Hi." Nothing else just hi. "Why don't you talk, I mean there is nothing to be afraid of and I mean well you just say-""hi." Allegra completed his sentence. "Yeah. Ooh what's that you're reading?" he took the book and Allegra took it back and nodded a no. No one except her could read it. Allegra quickly ran off until she was stopped by Astrid who in a threatened way yelled, "Just where do you think you're going?!" Allegra got scared and ran off into the fields where Infee was patiently waiting for her arrival.

Allegra grabbed Infee and hid. Everyone knew she was there but where? Then everyone herd a deep growl which was Infee and then they knew that Allegra was near. "Allegra, there is no good reason for you to be afraid." Astrid assured her. Allegra peeked from Infee and shyly said hi. She looked at Infee and smiled.

"Come here, Allegra." Allegra slowly walked towards Astrid and she said. "You so remind me of my dog, Toby." Allegra looked at her and said "Dog." "What did you say?" "Dog." "I think she likes dogs, Astrid." Hiccup said and hugged Astrid.

"Wait I got an idea!" Astrid ran home and grabbed her yellow lab, Toby and headed towards Allegra. Allegra played with Toby but then Astrid took him away. "You can't play with him unless you explain yourself. Allegra whimpered. Allegra gave her a piece of paper that said, "Hi my name is Allegra. I am very shy and I hate to talk and since I am now officially with the cast of "How to Train Your Dragon" now I am considered famous but I want to talk to Tuff cause he is so cool and awesome and so is Ruff. They are my idols! You, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup rock too! I just have a dark past and that's why I am so shy. . ." Allegra had _never_ wrote that much.

They were surprised. Allegra smiled and started to dance to 'Row your boat' then Snoutlout started to laugh at her. She started to cry. Then Astrid slapped Snotlout and patted Allegra on the back. Astrid and the gang looked at each other and smiled. Hiccup and the gang turned back on the music and started to dance to it and Tuffnut sang to her. Allegra smiled as she danced with Tuffnut.

The gang quickly joined in and so did their dragons. After it was over they smiled at Allegra and said that she was a handful and she laughed. Astrid came at Allegra with a Dalmatian and she grabbed the Dalmatian and hugged it. Ruffnut asked Allegra what was one of her hobbies. Allegra ran home and grabbed a plush animal and everyone quickly recognized what it was and said that she wasn't alone in the collection department and they told her what they enjoyed collecting. Astrid loved swords, Snotlout was the collecting gold, Ruff loved axes to kill her brother with and Tuff had this 'thing' for cooking and he collected recipes, Hiccup loved to collect professional drawings of dragons and Fishlegs loved to collect books.

So now it was official, Allegra was nice but quiet. "Hey Allegra, my birthday is in a few days. You want to come?" Snotlout asked. Allegra happily nodded. "Great! Now we can party with no parents and our dragons should be on look-out for the day! What do you guys think?" They happily thought of what to do. Allegra looked at Tuff and hugged him. "Hey Astrid, tomorrow we should plan a dinner for Tuff and Allegra." "That's a good idea. If she gets warmed up to one of us she could talk to Tuff and he could tell us what she is saying right?" Ruff nodded. "Allegra, I think we will all be great friends!" Astrid said reassuringly.

* * *

**Me (Snowwie):Ok how did you guys like the first chapter?**

**Ruff: I think that was a good start especially cause _i _was the star!**

**Tuff: so not true. . .**

**Snotlout: i'm glad she chose me to have a birthday! **

**Ruff and Tuff: *growls***

**Hiccup: i think Astrid needs to be more nicer-**

**Astrid: *hits Hiccup with a club* what did you say?!**

**Hiccup: nothing. . .**

**Fishlegs: hey author, if we get great reviews and 'constructive' critisism, will we get another chapter?**

**Me: Of course! but that's if i get some R & Rs.**

**Everyone: ok!  
**


	2. Tuff and Allegra's first date

**Ok this chapter is mainly based on Infee, Allegra and Tuff. Like i said before i do not own Dreamworks (but it'll be cool if i did own it!) sorry if this is short but i promise the next one will be MUCH longer!**

* * *

Allegra had now been used to the gang and was always happy near them; Especially Tuff but she was still as quiet as a mouse. It had been a solid week since Allegra met the gang in the field with Infee.

Infee had grown a relationship with Toothless and they were now happily together in flight and play mode but she still was quiet as a mouse. One warm Thursday Allegra was walking through Berk, when she got pulled to the side to see Astrid, Hiccup, the twins and Fishlegs huddled up in a circle. "Allegra, we need your help on planning Snotlout's birthday; cause it's this Saturday and all we need you to do is get the cake." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I already fixed the cake." Tuff said. "All you need to do is to come over and help carry it over to the Recreation center in the forest; I'll lead you towards it ok?" Allegra nodded. Hiccup went through a quick checklist and saw that they had everything they needed for Snotlout's birthday celebration. They also arranged for his Nightmare to be at the party with the rest of their dragons.

"Hey guys! So . . . what are we going to do now?" Snotlout asked the teens as they were sitting on the field watching the lovely sunset. "I think I want to stay here and enjoy this masterpiece." Astrid said. So everyone stayed there and watched the sunset to the starry night.

The next day, in Dragon Training, they all learned the dangers of flight during a storm. While they were flying, they noticed that Allegra and Infee had no trouble flying in a storm and they got jealous.

That evening, Allegra and Tuff met in the field with their dragons and had dinner under the stars. "Well now that it's just you and me, tell me about Infee. Why does she seem stronger and better than any of the dragons?"

Allegra wrote on a sheet of paper and gave it to him. It said, "Well Infee is a dragon who can absorb powers become stronger. When she defeats a dragon, she takes a small speck of the dragon's power. She takes it in and can do a small portion of the dragon which she defeated. She can blow out fire, lightning, gas, and water that can also be used as ice. She's was hunted down by Vikings a long time ago but to this day, everyone has seem to forgotten that she exists. Now she is resting in my care and my job is to protect and watch over her like she is an endangered species; just like the night fury." Allegra looked at Tuff with a solemn look but he still managed to get her to smile.

"Allegra, I wish I could actually hear you talk and see you happy. It almost scares me to think of a life without happiness. One day, you are going to have to tell me the story behind all of this, I just want to know if I can be of any assistance to you . . . and your leg."

Tuff was the only one who knew about Allegra's leg. What had happened was that Infee and Allegra were on a flight one day and Infee got hit by an unidentified dragon. Allegra got hit too and fell off of Infee.

Allegra plummeted from high in the sky and hit the ground-hard. She had to be captivated for about a good year and was released with a scared face, a broken leg and a concussion.

"Allegra it was a pleasure having dinner with you. I hope we can do this again in the future." Tuff said while grabbing Allegra's hand and leading her back to her house. When they got there, Allegra smiled and hugged Tuff. Allegra whispered a bye to him and they went their separate ways. Tuff smiled and knew he got something done that day. . .

* * *

**Tuff: ok that 'date' with Allegra was _way_ too short!**

**Ruff: thats all the time you needed to make your move! *laughs***

**Tuff: *hits sister***

**Tuff and Ruff: *fights***

**Snotlout: about how many chapters will i have to wait till i get my birthday celebration?**

**Me: about 6 more.**

**Snotlout: WHAT THE HELL!? are you serious?! **

**Me: yeah pretty much.**

**Snotlout: dammit!**

**Me: what did i tell you about language?**

**Snotlout: use the * sign **

**Fishlegs: why am i not getting any recognition in this story?!**

**Me: you are but you will get more with the proper amount of R & R.**

**Fishlegs: ok. . . i hope so!  
**


	3. The Best Sleepover Yet

Chapter 3

The next day at Dragon Training, for some reason Allegra didn't show so Tuff went to look for her. He saw her on the ground in crucial pain. It had seemed that she had twisted her ankle.

After taking Allegra over to the field (where they were having class) she listened and learned like the rest of the Vikings. Astrid and Hiccup seemed to not pay _any _attention to the class because they were sitting next to each other.

Snotlout was too concerned about his birthday which was coming up soon. Fishlegs took everything Gobber said and broke it down and took the statistics of dragons and analyzed it. The twins kept looking at Allegra who was still in pain.

No one was really paying attention but he was telling them the real way to get the Dragon Flight award which was if you took the test before May 19 (that day was March 9) and showed everyone in the village of Berk what you took from training and combined it with Dragon flight, you would be entered in the chance in getting the Dragon Flight Award and on May 10 they would officially take count and on May 19 the person who would get the Dragon Flight award would get it that day. The test wasn't hard it was just complex in the sense that you have to know what to do in a situation of desperate hope and need on your dragon. IF someone didn't know the rules or needed to be changed, Stoick would mention it first.

After class Hiccup made out with Astrid. "Ow! What's that for!" Hiccup said after being hit with the backside of the sword.

"That's for kissing me without telling me." Then she kissed him back. "That's for everything else.

He smiled ridiculously and held her hand and they walked off.

Fishlegs went off to train for the Award. Snotlout walked with his Nightmare and rode him around the island. The twins went home and they argued the whole way back. Allegra slowly but surely made her way to what the island called the 'Hospital' which all it was a tent with healing stuff and some beds made out of wood.

After Allegra got some casts and stuff she headed back home to work on her award. She knew one of the hardest courses was the healing cause you have to show how to heal a dragon of a sickness and Allegra practiced on her dragon, Infee.

"Hiccup, you know I do love you right?" Astrid said quietly sitting on his lap looking at the sunset. "I do but the hitting, not enjoyable." Hiccup said solemnly "But you deserve it." She laughed and they kissed again.

Hiccup turned a dark red and hugged her tightly. "You know another thing I love about you is that silly face you make after we kiss." Astrid said. "What silly face?" Hiccup questioned. "That one, the one you are making right now."

Astrid made a face that looked like his. "Hey I don't look _that _bad! Do i?" Hiccup became worried. "No it's perfect and that's just the way I like it!" Astrid kissed him again. "Well then, this is enjoyable." He looked at Toothless and Naddie (Astrid's deadly Nadder).They watched the sun set and headed to Fishlegs house to get him, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Allegra for the most entertaining camp out sleepover.

"Fishlegs, do you have the smores kit?" Astrid asked him. "Yah of course I do." He answered back. "Ok, Snotlout do you have the fish, smores, tent kit for 7, ice cream, and movie projector?" Astrid asked Snotlout. "Of course I've got everything! It's all here in my backpack and the projector is right here." He showed Astrid the projector. "Ruff, Tuff, do you guys got the sleeping bags and art utensils?" "Yep we do and we took the time to also get drawing paper." Both Ruff and Tuff smiled.

"Finally, Allegra do you have the ipod, music player, and stage party set up?" Allegra nodded to Astrid's question. "Ok," Hiccup said. "Now we are ready for our camp-out! I hope our parents don't find or catch us.

" "WAIT!" Snotlout shouted. "What now?" Astrid asked. "We don't have our _illegal _copy of 'How to Train Your Dragon'. "Good point!" Astrid went and got the DVD off of the kitchen counter and said, "Are you guys ready to go?" Everyone nodded a yes.

Their parents thought that they were going to each one of their houses to have a sleepover and partially that was right up until the point where they were going out into the field to hang out. "This is so deceiving but yet fun!" Fishlegs admitted. "Yes, that is so true." Astrid added.

When the gang got to the field, they set their 'campground' up and ready for a night full of unending activities. The kids got bored-quickly. "Hey I have an idea!" Tuff said. "And what's that 'idea'?" Hiccup asked. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare' with a _little _twist." Tuff smiled in an evil-like way. "So what's the twist?" Astrid asked. "Well, if someone doesn't answer your question, you can automatically force a dare upon that person and if you just feel like it, you can dare a person just because." "I like it!" Astrid smiled. Everyone else also agreed to these crazy rules.

"Hey I want to go first cause my birthday is in like three days!" Snotlout proclaimed. "Ok, Astrid. . ." Snotlout started off. Astrid whispered. "Oh hell no. . ." "Kiss me. That's the dare." Astrid stood up and yelled, "NO! Never in my short life span will I EVER kiss you!" Everyone was in astonishment. ".d .a .m .n. . ." Snotlout was speechless. So his reconciliation to the problem was to 'fake cry'. Astrid well fell for it and kissed him on the lips for about 10 seconds. After she back off, he laughed so hard. She grasped him by the collar and threw him to the ground. "That's what you get for faking a cry, now I really don't feel sorry for you." Astrid sat back down next to Hiccup and laughed.

"I'm next!" Ruff proclaimed. "Tuff, get Allegra to kiss you on the lips for about 20 seconds and you cannot force yourself upon her." "That's easy." Tuff said. SO he tried to serenade Allegra into kissing him but that didn't work so well. "Man, why is this so hard!" Tuff asked. Ruff was really laughing about this too. She couldn't believe he was having trouble getting a girl who liked him to kiss him. "I told you that no one would ever kiss you!" Ruff was really laughing now because Tuff was having trouble getting Allegra to kiss him.

Soon Allegra actually wanted to kiss him and she did. For about a good minute, they kissed. Ruff was surprised and the best part was that both Allegra and Tuff _enjoyed_ the kiss. Allegra whispered in Tuff's ear her dare.

"Allegra wants Fishlegs to be our servant for the rest of the night." "NO!" he said. "You have got to be f****** kidding me right?" Fishlegs said in horror. "She says nope." Tuff chuckled. "First, we need some smores and fire. Fishlegs, get your Gronckle to get us some fire." "Fine. . ." Fishlegs gave in. Firerece (Fishlegs' dragon) easily set fire on the pile of wood that was stacked in the middle of the gang.

Next Fishlegs unpacked the smores out of the backpack that Snotlout had brought. "Now Allegra wants you to make each 5 smores a piece. "What! Hell no! I am _so _not doing that!" "Uh since its still part of your 'dare' then you are supposed to do it." Astrid said. "Ok fine ill do it!" So Fishlegs was busy making everyone smores. "Um I want to go. . ." Hiccup said." Everyone well agreed with that agenda. "Astrid, kiss me-." That's all he had to say before she was on top of him and they were kissing for about 2 minutes. When they were done, Hiccup's face was as red as a rose. "T-that was fun. . ." Hiccup was totally into that kiss.

"Well I am next!" Astrid said with an evil smile. "Oh no. . ." Snotlout whispered. "I want you to go over to Toothless and wake him up." "No, Anything but _that_!" "Yes, that!" So Snotlout did everything to wake up Toothless and boy did he pay! He got burnt several times and got hit with a gigantic rock thrown by Toothless' tail. "Ow . . . that was the worst birthday gift ever!" Snotlout hit the ground and didn't get up.

Now Astrid actually felt sorry for him as he slowly but confidently headed back home. "Wait!" she got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't think it would be _that_ bad, sorry. I hope that the kiss made up for what just happened." "Um ok I _guess_ I am alright." He flopped back down and sighed. "Um who's next?" "I am!" Fishlegs stood up and pointed to Allegra. "You will be _my _personal servant till I say stop!" Fishlegs had really taunted Allegra which let her into crying- hard. "Fishlegs! I can't believe you would do that to Allegra! She hasn't done anything to you!" Tuff said. "Uh yah she has! She is making me serve all of you guys!"

Allegra stood up and served Fishlegs. Tuff had to stop that nonsense immediately. "Fishlegs, what is the opposite of go? I forgot?" Tuff asked. "Oh that's easy, stop." Allegra ran into her tent and didn't come back out. "Wait, where's my pineapple cocktail!" "You just said stop and Allegra couldn't stop till you said stop so now she is free. "NO! This can't be happening!" "Uh yah it can." "Aw F***!"

"Who's turn is it now?"Astrid asked. "I think we are back to me." Snotlout said. "That's not true! I haven't gone yet!" Tuff said. "Ok I dare everyone to sing to Snotlout like Stoick would sing to a Viking on their birthday." "Ok we can do that." Ruff said.

"No! We _can't _do that, Anything but that!" "Sorry but we are singing to you!" Allegra kind of shied away from the group and hid. "Allegra come on, it won't be that bad!" Tuff said. Allegra nodded a no and stayed hidden.

"Hey I have a new webkinz for you!" he smiled. Allegra came out and after everyone sang to Snotlout and embarrased him, Allegra got her new webkinz and sat back down in Tuff's lap and hugged him.

Soon everyone was getting tired because of their long night of fun and games. Everyone headed off to sleep in their tents, not knowing that in the middle of the night there would be a surprise waiting for them. . .

*For the record, the DVD wasn't illegal cause they were the first ones to have it

* * *

**Snotlout: hey narrator, why did _i_ have to get burnt?**

**Snowwie (narrator): because it was entertaining! :)**

**Ruffnut: yeah it was entertaining when you got burnt! **

**Tuffnut: i liked the part when i kissed Allegra. . .**

**Hiccup: yeah that was a good part. Hey why does Allegra ever join in on the comments?**

**Astrid: i think she would be too shy after what Fishlegs did to her.**

**Fishlegs: it wasnt my falt!**

**Astrid: *hits Fislegs* Allegra come on and say something to your fans!**

**Allegra:. . . . hi. . .**

**Tuffnut: i told you she could talk! HA!**

**Snowwie (narrator):well if your want to hear more from Allegra then you have to R&R**

**Ruffnut: rest and relax XD**

**Snowwie (narrator): no its read and review Ruff**

**Ruffnut: oooohhhh. . . .  
**


End file.
